


Happily Ever After

by saltylikecrait



Series: Follows Soft the Sun [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Prince Finn, Royalty AU, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: “You are our family,” Maia affirms. “We’ve thought of you as such since you and Finn moved in together. We knew it was just a matter of time before you became a part of it officially.”“You had a lot of reasons not to accept me,” Rey points out.“You’re taking on a lot by marrying him,” counters Maia. “I think Leia and Han would agree with me on that one.”





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday. This is the final installment of this royalty AU.

The weeks before the wedding had seen a noticeable change on the streets of the capital, mainly by vendors. Unofficial memorabilia in colorful designs and well-wishes to the couple were in high demand, particularly when the palace’s own official merchandise sold out within days. It told the royal family that Finn and Rey’s marriage was popular and they were a little shocked to find that the wedding was getting a mass intergalactic following, particularly in the core worlds. Fashion designs inspired by the past looks of the prince and his wife-to-be were being found all over the galaxy and the HoloNet. Florists were thrilled that such a hardy flower was Rey’s favorite and rumored to be part of her bouquet. Chefs all over the galaxy were preparing specials for viewers to eat while they watched the recording of the event. It was a little over the top, but at least the occasion was a happy one.

And Prince Finn’s popularity with the New Republic only grew, which some entertainment analysts contributed to the popularity of the royal wedding. He had found a board of trusted directors to help with the starting phase of his charity and found a lot of support among the New Republic, especially from individuals that had traveled the galaxy and seen the state of worn-torn and poverty-stricken worlds. Though Rey did not like to discuss her childhood with the public and would only allude to it in bits and pieces, Unkar Plutt – the slime – found that he could make a pretty amount of credits by giving “exclusive” interviews to the press, making himself out to be far more generous than he ever was when Rey depended on him for food. Rey had become the unofficial poster child for Finn’s charity, cited as his muse and an example of hope to all the children in the galaxy that found themselves in terrible situations. Rey spat at that last bit, knowing that her situation was extraordinary and that most of the children on Jakku would always go to bed with half-empty bellies and look towards a future with a short life-expectancy and things that children on wealthier worlds would never have to live in fear over. The beings in the New Republic that made her story as some sort of fairy tale that all children should try to emulate were the ones that had never cared to begin with.

But between all the changes, the victories, the failures, and planning, time seemed to both fly by and drag by. One day, Finn and Rey would complain to each other that the date seemed too far away and the next day they were signing pre-written thank-you notes for gifts that had arrived early.

And then, after a nearly sleepless night, they were up before dawn to get ready for the ceremony.

Finn’s father and Poe are the ones to help Finn get ready. There are staff members assigned to help with specific last-minute details, but on Duuna, it is traditional for the men in the family to help the groom get dressed. Finn has no siblings of his own and had thought to ask a cousin to help, but he decided to invite the one person in the galaxy that he thinks of as a brother. Poe had looked so touched that Finn had almost thought he needed to offer Poe a tissue.

They don’t need to do much, it turned out. So excited and happy, Finn had actually put on his uniform pants and undershirt long before they turned up, not that Finn really needs help to get dressed – he is an adult and men’s suits are not particularly tricky to put on. But he had laid the frock coat on a hanger, waiting to be put on the groom. It was a dark red in color, nearly burgundy, as many citizens had argued, but not quite. It hung a little low to the waist, almost resembling a tunic, traditional wedding attire for the royal family. Though Finn never had to fight in his life – and his parents thanked the Maker every day for that – the royal family had still been instructed in some military practices

“Have you ate yet?” Poe asks, looking over at the tray sitting on a small table in a corner with a small assortment of light breakfast foods. Finn probably asked for it to be brought up for them to share as the morning went on.

“Not yet,” he says. “Though I could probably do with some food now.”

So the three of them sit down and spread jams over toast and pour tea and help themselves to some eggs. Suddenly, as they begin to eat, Adron looks serious and clears his throat.

“I wanted to say something…” he begins.

Finn swallows his bit of toast and looks over at Poe briefly before he waits for his father to continue.

"A father is supposed to give his son advice before his wedding, at least, that’s what my father told me before mine. Maybe one day, you’ll be sitting at this table with your own son and do the same.”

Finn sits up a little straighter, listening.

“I think you and Rey got a lot of this already figured out, so forgive me if I say anything that’s a little redundant,” he chuckles. “You’ve already taken on the responsibility for caring for someone else… actually, for many someone elses, but now you will have additional responsibilities to take on the moment that you agree to taking Rey as your wife at the altar. You must always protect and provide for your wife – as she will no doubt do for you. And you must do the same for your children. You’ve never wanted for anything,” he points out, “but as we’ve seen in the past, the galaxy changes and not always for the better. Remember that, and if the worst does happen, Rey and your children must always come first.

“But I promise you, marriage – a happy, loving one – is not all work. You will not have to give up everything you love to do by yourself because you’ve gotten married. You will feel pride knowing that Rey did not need you, but she wanted to be with you anyway. You will be proud to see your children grow up and to see what they become. And one day, when I have left this world, you will be king, and a king is nothing without the love of his family to support him.”

And then, on a lighter note, Adron tells stories of all the funny and stupid things he did back before Finn was born and he and Maia were newlyweds. Finn knows that his father was doing this to end his talk on a lighter note and to make Poe a little more comfortable and not feel like he was intruding on an intimate moment between a father and his son.

When one of the aids knocks on the door to let them know they are ready for Finn, they stand up and Finn holds his arms out to let his father pull the frock coat over him. Poe then finishes the task by adding the different medals to his coat that identify him as the heir to the throne. Poe himself wears a dress uniform from the New Republic military, decorated with real honors from those he had served - far more impressive, in Finn’s opinion.

To finish, the king places a simple gold circlet around his son’s head, fitting snugly across his forehead. The ruby in the center of it matched Finn’s clothes perfectly.

Adron looks his son up and down. “You look like a king today,” he said, pride noting his voice.

Then the three follow the aid to the back entrance to the gardens. Another tradition. Duuna prefers outdoor weddings, another way to honor the land that had provided them with so much. A last-minute check is made to ensure that everything is ready for them, and Finn and his family shake hands with the people waiting in the back to give the prince their well-wishes.

* * *

Also that morning, Rey finds herself in one of the royal suites with an army of staff members at her disposal and a million and one things to do to get ready. Both Finn’s mother and her own adopted mother are with her to see her through the process. It had been a little tricky to find a compromise between two different cultural traditions, but since Rey’s culture was technically of Jakku and it wasn’t a world particularly noted for glamorous weddings, she looked to the two women for advice.

“I know you had your heart set on green for the dress, Maia,” begins Leia, “but you’ve got to see why I thought white would be a wonderful choice for Rey.”

The queen looks the dress up and down. “As much as I hate to admit it, but you’re right. The silver is a nice touch for her skin tone, too.”

The dress had been a point of conflict between the two women. Ultimately, they knew the choice was Rey’s, but they each selected three dresses, hoping that Rey would favor one of theirs. As a child, Rey had no idea of a dream wedding, but occasionally spotted holos of women wearing elaborate white dresses. She thought Maia’s selections of green fabrics were beautiful, but she kept finding her hand skimming the fine white silk and silver embellishments of one dresses that Leia had selected and found herself enamored with the dramatic image it gave her. Rey thought the caplet that fell along her shoulders and cascaded in a long train behind her was a little unnecessary, but she noted how it brought attention to her collarbone and neck, places on her body that she knew Finn’s gazed seemed to wander to when her skin was bare to him.

The dress also served as a good compromise to get Han to calm down. _Monster-in-law,_ Master Luke had teased his old friend as he watched Han pull his hair out over how little of say Rey got in the choices of the wedding planning. Rey even told him that she hadn’t minded much; she didn’t know much about weddings to begin with and she did get to choose her dress, flowers, and meal preference, and that was really all she thought that mattered. Even Chewbacca was getting annoyed to the point that he had threatened to lock Han in the latrine of the _Millennium Falcon_ until the wedding began.

“Rey,” Maia finally asks, “how are you feeling? About all of this?” She gestures to the outfit as Rey’s hair is being done in a traditional Alderaanian braid for the occasion. If she didn’t know better, Leia was getting a little teary-eyed as she watched the droid do the work; few humans still knew how to do all the hairdos.

“I-” she begin. “It’s a little overwhelming, but I have my family around me to support me, and I think that’s made it easier. I was worried that you and the king might not have approved of me as a wife for Finn, but I am happy that you accepted me.”

“You are our family,” Maia affirms. “We’ve thought of you as such since you and Finn moved in together. We knew it was just a matter of time before you became a part of it officially.”

“You had a lot of reasons not to accept me,” Rey points out.

“You’re taking on a lot by marrying him,” counters Maia. “I think Leia and Han would agree with me on that one.”

Watching the exchange with quiet interest, Leia nods her head. Rey can tell it's not easy, but Leia is trying to remain the diplomat in the situation by staying quiet and not butting in too much more on the wedding planning. She already caused an uproar over the dress.

Then, she finally speaks. “When Han first messaged me that he was taking a girl under his wing, I had no idea how special you were going to be to him. After I met you finally, even though you were older, Han and I didn’t argue about bringing you in to our family. We knew you were meant to be a part of it.” She pauses, looking a little sad. “I wish Han had found you sooner, is all. When you told us about Finn, we thought you might be taking on more than you could handle, but Han told me you could handle yourself… and well, Finn’s devoted to you. That’s something in a partner that some people will never find in their lifetime.”

“You are pretty amazing,” Maia agrees with a wink.

“And you make a good match,” says Leia. “Finn will not be an ordinary king, I can tell. You compliment him.”

As the droid places a silver band around her head, Rey grips Maia’s hand. “I’m glad you both were part of this moment,” she tells them. “That you’re here with me now. I never thought that I would ever know a mother, and now I get to know two.”

And if Leia had been composed for most of the morning, now she looks like she was about to burst into tears. “Oh, come on,” she huffs, obviously trying to keep on the face she had been putting up so far. “We better get going. Don’t want the bride to be late to her own wedding.”

Luckily, the suite they had selected is close to one of the back entrances to the atrium where the ceremony would be held and Rey does not have to walk far. She does, however, need help with her train. Rose and Paige – her bridesmaids – help with it, carrying it with care and trying to instruct Finn’s littlest of relatives that were volunteered to help with this part to behave themselves. Leia takes time to make sure that everything is straightened out and in place, fumbling one more time with the band before she has to declare that her work was done.

“You two look pretty,” Rey tells her bridesmaids as she looks them over. She had helped them pick out the dresses (with the additional aid of a designer) and thought that the cut and materials flattered Paige and Rose. They both are wearing red dresses, and hold small bouquets of white and red flowers to match. Their hair has been curled for the occasion – Rey briefly wonders how long they had been up – and decorated with white ribbons that curled and cascaded down to their shoulders.

"Not as pretty as the bride today,” Rose quips but Paige looks Rey over with a little concern. 

"You look a little tired,” she comments. “Did you and Finn get any sleep last night?”

Stammering, Rey protests. “W-we did… or at least we tried. It was hard.”

“But you feel okay?” Rey wonders if Paige is just checking last minute to help with any pre-wedding jitters. That was something that she always liked about her, maybe it was because she had always tried to look after her own sister. Paige checks on everyone else first before worrying about herself.

But one of the aids rushes in before she could answer. “Are you ready?”

Feeling the nerves settle in the pit of her stomach – really? _Now?_ – Rey takes a deep breath. “We’re ready.” She tries to keep her voice clear and strong. It has nothing to do with hesitation in marrying Finn, but rather, it has everything to do with the fact that this is being filmed for the galaxy to see. But she still doesn’t want anyone thinking she has any doubts.

Leia does one last check of the silver headband to make sure it is perfectly adjusted, then, with a final nod and wistful glance, she steps out of the way and is led out of the hallway by a guard to be shown to her seat next to Ben (who didn’t seem too thrilled to have to go to such an extravagant event, but at least was polite enough to suck it up and deal with going for the sake of family appearances). The queen has already left to take her seat on a throne close to the altar with her husband.

Han approaches her, preferring to keep out of the way of the bride’s prepping up until this point. “Ready?” He offers her his arm.

Rey takes it, and is glad that she has someone to call a father to give her away at her wedding. When she looks up at him, there is a note of pride on his face and she recalls this as a look that Han often had when he talked about the other children that he had taken under his wing that had met their potential or found their own happiness.

“You’re doing fine, kid,” he says. “I think you’ve chosen a good one.”

“Thank you for doing this for me,” she tells him, gratitude not hidden from her voice.

Han looks at her with a little bit of shock. “I- It’s an honor.”

“No, I mean: thank you for being my father.”

And then he sighs and tries to wave the thought away. “Now’s not the time. Don’t wanna make me cry now, do you?”

The guards swing the doors open, and the heralds see their cue to start the wedding march. The guests in the seats of the atrium look behind them, trying to crane their necks to see the bride make her entrance along with her party.

As Rey and Han take their first steps out to the atrium, the guests all stand for her. She knew this would happen, but she is not use to having this many eyes on her at once and in one place. Taking a deep breath, she begins her slow procession down the aisle and makes slight glances to see who in the crowd that she knew personally. Most of the people here have connections to the royal family.

In the front, Luke stands next to a bored-looking Ben Solo. They are both wearing ceremonial Jedi robes from what they had gathered from the old archives. Luke is smiling quietly and makes a shallow nod of his head when his eyes catch Rey’s gaze. Ben makes a similar gesture, acknowledging their familial connection, thought their relationship is nearly non-existent. There had been a time that she had thought to message her adopted brother for advice on how to control her Force abilities, but she ended up thinking better of it, not wanting to annoy him and straining their already tense relationship further. She was surprised to see him here, actually, once believing that he would simply make a polite rejection of the invite. Perhaps he is doing this because his family pressured him to, or maybe he is thinking this as practice for the future when he might have to attend events as a Jedi even if he was uninterested in them.

Besides her son sits Leia, actually in tears now, and Rey realizes that she had never actually seen her adopted mother cry before. She wonders if Leia thought back to her own wedding, where she and Han made their commitment to each other despite the odds and the criticism against them. Rey and Finn have that in common with them. Or maybe, the rare feeling of being overjoyed has just broken through her usual calm demeanor.

She spots the king and queen on a dais closest to the tree and the platform. They too, look overjoyed by the ceremony and glance back and forth between their son and Rey as she approaches the tree.

Rey had walked this aisle in practice a few times before, but now the aisles seem longer than she recalled them ever being. It feels like she wasn’t making any progress at her slow speed, and she knows that Han wasn’t lagging behind either. Finn is waiting for her at a circular stage in the center of the atrium, under the branches of an ancient tree that the royal family had exchanged vows for generations before. He isn’t actually looking at her, and she can tell by the way Poe looks over his shoulder and then turns to whisper something in his ear that Finn is desperately trying to be the very last person to see the bride. It isn’t a tradition of Duuna, though it has been for many of the core worlds and Finn wanted to do just that.

“No such thing as too much luck,” he had told her when they went over potential new traditions to add in to the ceremony.

Finally getting to see his outfit, she admits that the weavers that helped create his jacket have outdone themselves. The gold threads glitter under the sunlight and the red makes him look regal. He reminds Rey of the princes in the stories she sometimes heard on Jakku, the ones that were obviously not real and told for entertainment value. Beings all over the galaxy are probably swooning over Prince Finn, handsome and so, so loving, at this very moment.

And when she finally reaches the stage and stands behind him as Han lets her go and goes to stand to the side next to Poe, the smile Finn gives her as he finally turns around to look at her as his bride for the first time could replace the sun in brightness. Finn is often happy, but here, the happiness reflects in his smile is contagious. He offers her his hand and leads her to stand in the center of the stage with him, underneath the tree.

Then, he raises her hand to his lips and kisses it as he stared up at her face. A flirt until the very end, she thinks, though she doubts that Finn will ever stop acting that way with her even after they married.

Someone in the seats laughs loudly and Poe leans over to whisper, “You might want to save that for tonight, you two. Gotta keep to royal protocol and all.” He winks.

The officiator, a priest from one of the local temples that worships the Force, approaches them and lifts his hands up to the audience. “You may be seated.”

As the audience scrambles into their seats, Rey hands her bouquet of daisies and roses to Paige and then turns back around to face Finn. They hold their arms out, linking their hands together and find themselves lost in each other’s eyes. Rey only hears bits and pieces of the priest’s speech and how the Force had willed these two young souls to be together.

Then, it is Finn’s turn to speak.

“Do you take this woman as your wife, Your Highness?” asks the priest in a rehearsed manner. “Under the tree that has watched over the unions of your ancestors, do you commit yourself to her and swear by the Force to honor and cherish her?”

Finn looks serious when he speaks. “I do.”

Then the priest turns to Rey. “And do you, Rey Solo, take this man as your husband? Do you commit yourself to him and swear by the Force to honor and cherish him?”

“I do.”

Poe approaches them, holding the rings out on a woven tray. The rings are almost too extravagant in Rey’s opinion, studded in diamonds that feel too luxurious for a woman that had to work her way off of Jakku. In the audience, towards the far side of the front row, BB-8 makes a low hoot out of excitement at seeing Poe do his part in the ceremony. There are quite a few chuckles that can be heard.

With the rings exchanged, the priest finally makes his pronouncement: “You may kiss the bride.”

Finn puts his arms around her waist and kisses her, finalizing their marriage.

Finally, they are married.

“I love you,” Finn whispers, his voice barely audible over the applause of the guests.

“I know," she pauses, teasing him. "I love you, too."

The wedding party then begins to escort the newlyweds away from the atrium, back towards the palace for the start of the celebrations. Behind them, Han escorts Paige out with Poe and Rose trailing close to them. The king and the queen will follow after, a rare breech in normal protocol, but one to acknowledge that today is to honor the bride and groom and the future heir to the throne.

The way back up the aisle is a lot less stressful than it was going down it. Now, all they need to do is get to their next step in the ceremony and politely nod and smile to everyone as they pass. Some people, Rey notes, looks like they had even cried during the ceremony.

An open carriage waits for them near the entrance of the atrium, hovering just a few feet above the ground. Paige and Rose rush up to help Finn with Rey’s dress train as she gets in and the three of them makes sure it is draped so that it will not wrinkle or get dirty during the ride. Then Finn climbs in to sit beside her.

When Finn gives the cue to the driver to tell him that they are settled, the driver calls to the two riders on fathiers ahead of them, carrying the banners of the royal family. The speeder begins to creep forward at a slow pace and the guard of four more fathiers and riders behind them follow, carrying the red flags of the world. There is additional security riding in speeders behind them, of course, security is tight, but this guard is here more for ceremonial purpose than actual security.

The gates of the palace swing open, and they are led to the streets of the capital, beginning their procession. Crowds huddle and push together on the street for a glimpse of their prince and his new bride, and if not for the set barriers on the street, the crowds would have probably gotten too close for the speeders and fathiers to get through.

Rey squeezes Finn’s hand and he turns to give her a kiss – the crowd goes wild with cheers and flashes of cameras nearly blind them – before he turns back to the exterior of the speeder and begins to wave to the onlookers.

A white daisy, like the ones that decorate Rey's bouquet, is tossed as an offering by a young admirer. Rey laughs as she catches it and tucks it into the pocket of Finn’s uniform. Now, she turns and waves to the crowd with Finn in genuine happiness and before they know it, the procession is over and they are back at the gates of the palace.

“Lunch time, I think,” Rey says with a bit of relief.

“It’ll be dinner once it’s ended,” chuckles Finn. “Those things go on for a while.”

He offers his hand to Rey, and she takes it, letting him lead her into the formal dining room where a crowd of guests had been seated. Finn and Rey will sit side by side, next to the king as the guests of honor, since Adron and Maia formally are the only ones to be allowed to head the table. Across from them would sit Han and Leia as the parents of the bride. Rey had noted that Luke was seated next to her, on her right from the dining arrangements and she wondered if he or Leia had requested this so that he would be able to speak with her and Finn without having to yell across a table.

The meal is long, with small ensembles of food to taste instead of large feasts. Each region of Duuna contributed a favorite meal as a wish of good health to the new couple and so shorter courses were done to prevent people from feeling sick and to prevent waste.

Occasionally, Rey glances at Finn, noting how he talks to guests and servers with grace and dignity. This is a side that she only gets to see on rare occasions and she realizes that she will probably get to see a lot more of this. She knows Finn doesn't like formal gatherings, so maybe this is the one exception, but had she met him under these conditions she would have found his charm and demeanor impossible to not find attractive. In fact, she might say that seeing this is making her fall in love with him again. He treats everyone with respect and, funnily enough, keeps a notepad with him to take notes after tasting each dish.

“What’s that for?” she nods.

“Taking notes on the meal to make the formal thank you notes to each region a little more personal.”

Poe laughs a few seats away. “And now you see why half the New Republic is in love with him. Thoughtful as ever, even on his own wedding day.”

Towards the end of the dinner, Finn leans over to kiss Rey on the cheek. “You hanging in there?” he asks. “These formal occasions can just _drag_ sometimes.”

“Guess I’ll be getting used to it, then.” She smiles, though she is eyeing one of the first dessert courses that is finally being brought in. “Though I could be convinced to like them if I always got to eat stuff like that.”

He laughs. “Noted.”

They are all feeling fairly stuffed at this point in the celebration, though most of the guests take the advice of the king and pace themselves on the small amounts of food they are given for each course. The newlyweds are feeling a little jittery, knowing that they still have to change out of their wedding clothes and into something a little less formal for their evening celebrations. Then they will be off tomorrow to travel a short distance to a small private estate with minimum staff to have their honeymoon. They will be there for a week to be given privacy as a new couple, then Finn and Rey will begin their tour around the world, greeting the leaders of each region and sightseeing. Finn knows that Rey will be particularly interested in a recent development in a state-of-the-art greenhouse that protected endangered species to Duuna. And once that tour was over, they will return to the capital for a short breather before starting their intergalactic tour. They will stay with Leia and Han for a short time, and also have a visit with Luke at his school, among visiting the New Republic military spots with Poe as a guide.

At last, Finn rises from his seat and offers Rey his hand. The rest of the dining room rises with them and Finn and Rey glances around the room.

Finn clears his throat. “Rey and I want to thank all of you for joining us today. This may be the happiest moment in our lives and we feel honored to be able to share it with you.” He looks to his wife with a fond smile. “I remember the moment we met like it was yesterday. Rey nearly gave me a heart attack shimmying up my balcony to water my plants. Actually, I think _she_ nearly had a heart attack too.”

There are a few laughs around the table.

“Now, we must be excused. The night is going to go on a little longer and we are going to be exhausted tomorrow, no doubt.”

Rey knows that Finn wasn’t being lewd about his wording, alluding to the start of their travels in the morning, but a few of the guests take the expression as a double-meaning and laugh. Across the table, Paige gives her a wink.

Then they head for the door as the king and queen and Han and Leia follow them. They had their things stored in a spare guest bedroom, since they would not have the time to go back to their apartment a few blocks away.

Their parents retrieve boxes from the bedroom and exchange it with their new son-in-law and daughter-in-law. The newlyweds open the boxes and Finn finds that Han and Leia has gifted him with a jacket that looks like it had been custom-made. It's a party jacket with a subtle, blue woven pattern, like the baskets and cloth that Duuna is famous for.

“I- I don’t know what to say,” says Finn. “This is beautiful.”

Rey, meanwhile, opens her own gift from the king and queen and reveals a green dress that looks like it would fall mid-calf. “Guess you’re getting me to wear a green dress after all,” she laughs.

“We thought you’d want to wear it for the evening party,” Maia explains and she goes over to embrace her new family member. “We hope you like it.”

“I love it,” says Rey.

The women and an aid follow Rey into the ‘fresher to help her get out of her wedding dress. Finn laughs as he watches it be carefully wrapped up and taken away for safekeeping. His change is pretty easy, though he takes extra care with the coat and the medals to make sure he didn’t snag anything. Soon, he finds himself waiting out in the guest living room with Han and his father.

Rey emerges about a half-hour later in the new dress and her hair loosened into a new braid.

“Ready to go have one more festivity before we settle into our new life together?” she asks, offering Finn her hand.

He takes it and kisses it before standing up. “Rey, I would be more than happy to do these events for the rest of my life if it means I get to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life.”

“You can’t kick me out now,” laughs Rey. “I’ve just finally moved in the last of my stuff into the apartment. You’re stuck with me forever.”

“Nothing sounds more perfect.”


End file.
